Finding Yourself
by Lorelai Beckett
Summary: Dominique, Fred, Roxanne and James have finally graduated! Read to see how they deal with the real world, who leaves, who stays, and how they make it, together.


Finding yourself

Moving on, and moving away

"I cant believe we are graduating tomorrow" Roxanne sighed from her spot the Hogwarts ground, were she was lying, with her black hair splayed out around her, next to her twin, Fred

"I dont wanna think about it" James moaned, hand joined with his red headed girlfriend, Selena and head resting on Roxanne's lap

"well we cant exactly ignore it, I mean, after tomorrow we cant say 'when I grow up' " Kevin pointed out, glaring at an exceptionally annoying fly with his light green eyes, from his spot next to Fred, where they were thumb wrestling for chocolate frogs

"Remember when we used to, though?" Austin snickered, as he kept an eye on his friends, taking his job as referee very seriously.

"oh Merlin, we came up with some wacky ideas" Fred reminisced, running a hand through his red hair

"We were all going to move to Italy" James reminded them, grinning at the memory

"and live in a house made of cookies" Roxanne smiled, looking at the clouds through her blue eyes

"only because Grans pot pie wouldnt make great walls" Fred added

"James was going to become an Italian model with a fake French name and earn all the money' Selena giggled, looking at the boy in question, her grey eyes sparkling in amusement

"why was it me again?" James asked,

"you drew the shortest straw" Dominique shrugged, playing with the ends of her black leather jacket

"its sad how different our plans are now" Kev sighed, now trying to hit the fly with his wand

"Yeah, I am off to train with Puddlemere along with Rox" James said, staring at his cousin as he ran his hand through his black hair

"I am going to be training to be a healer" Selena spoke up

"I am going to be taking the shop over for dad" Fred muttered, focusing on eating as many frogs as possible

'I have that job offer to work in the Muggle and Magical Relation office as an intern" Kevin grinned, as a muggle born, it was his dream to improve the way wizards saw muggles.

"and I have to find some way to tell my dad that I am not joining the family business, and am instead am going to work in gringott, interning for Bill" Austin grinned

"good luck with that" Fred snorted, knowing how strict Mr. Henderson was

"what about you Dom?" Kevin asked

"yeah, Dom, you have been quiet about the whole adult thing" James inserted

"James, seriously, seeing as we are apart of that whole 'adult thing' starting tomorrow, you should probably drop that title" Austin snorted

"piss off" James replied

"so.. Dom? What does the future hold for Dominique Gabrielle Weasley" James pressed

"umm.. about that" Dominique began quietly

"oh c'me on! Spill! It cant be worse than Jim Jams job" Austin teased

"oi! Thats my job too" Rox exclaimed, slapping the back of his head

"I am leaving!" Dominique blurted out

"... hate to break it to you Domikins, but everyone is leaving" Fred said, confused

"no... I am leaving... leaving the burrow.. leaving shell cottage.. leaving Britain" Dominique elaborated

"what.. what do you mean? Where are you going" Roxanne whispered, after a moment of tense silence

"dunno.. I havent decided" Dom admitted

a tense silence befell again before

"What is wrong with you?!" James bursted out, standing up so fast that Selena jumped slightly, shocked "YOU CANT JUST LEAVE! WE HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES! YOU CANT F*CKING TAKE OFF!" James shouted

"James..." Selena whispered

"NO! NO!" James shouted, glaring at his blonde cousin, before storming off

"well... he took _that_ great" Dominique joked

"Dont... dont take it personally.. its just James... I will go.. talk to him" Selena muttered

"no, I should go" Dominique sighed getting up

"bloody idiot.. cant take one piece of bloody information without acting like a f*cking physco... wasnt even a big deal.." she muttered under her breath as she stalked off after her raven haired cousin

0000

Dominiques POV:

'hey" I spoke, sitting next to James on the banks of the Black Lake

no response.

I hate people.

Too bad this prick is my cousin

"Jammeeeeeeeessss" I whined. Trying the annoying approach... wow.. that annoyed me more than it annoyed him

"Come on Potter! You cant ignore me forever!" I tried again

"what do you want?" he grunted

"me? I want a lot.. a new broom, a mansion in Hawaii... or maybe just the whole of Hawaii.. but.. because I am half decent person.. right now, I just want my cousin to stop being pissed at me" I spoke

'you cant leave" was all he said

great.

"why not?" I asked,

"because.. you cant"

'James. We aren't kids anymore.. you need to give me reasons"

when he didn't respond, I tried again

"remember when we were kids? And we used to talk about the future? Before we met Selena and stuff.. and we used to all plan about how we were all going to explore the world after graduation. Fred, Roxanne, you and me? We were going to wake up in Mexico and be in Italy before the day was over.. spend the night partying in Australia and wake up with a hangover in France? Thats what I wanna do! I want to have that freedom, that excitement!"

"we were kids! Making stupid promises and impossible dreams!" James replied

"why were they stupid? Because we were kids when we came up with them?" I questioned

"yes! We were kids with no responsibilities or mind set! Now we have grown up! We cant just pick up and leave! We all have stuff here! People we care about! Selena.. Austin.. Kevin.. Gran!"

"No! You all have stuff here! I have nothing! Who do I have? no one!" I exclaimed

"how can you say that!?" James shouted, angry

"that came out wrong" I sighed "look.. James.. I love you, I love all of you.. but this... I feel suffocated here. All I have is Vic. Lou, Mum and dad. Thats it. I dont have a boyfriend.. or a best friend.. and right now.. I dont think I need one.. what I need is to find out who I am.. as shitty and cliché as that sounds." I laughed

"I just want to explore.. find out who I am.. what I want. Right now, I have no idea what I am doing. I dont have a dream job, or a dream boyfriend.. I have nothing worth staying for.. except you guys"

"i get it" James sighed, when I looked at him skeptically he continued "I do! Its just.. I suppose I wasnt angry at you. I just hate the idea of everything changing. Here we are, leaving Hogwarts, we have to get real jobs, houses, its freaking scary"

"yeah it is... but I suppose we all knew it would happen one day" I responded.

See, this is why James was usually my favourite cousin. Sure, he could be dramatic as heck, but for the most part, he was a pretty laid back guy, he didnt overreact, or make stuff more complicated than needed. He spoke his mind and dealt with his problems as quickly as possible.

"sooo.." he began "tell me about this whole plan. I guess didnt hear the details"

"yeah because you threw a hissy fit and legged it" I joked "I really am not sure. I mean I have the money to do, and to be honest, I dont really want to plan. I just want to kinda.. do it"

"where are you going first?"

"probably France, I suppose its easier to go somewhere I know, and I promised Aunt Gabrielle and my grandparents that I would visit after graduation"

"you will visit though?"

"of course! You really think mum would let me disappear for Merlin knows how long?" I asked

"well, just know that Aunt Fleur wont be the only one on your case if you dont visit'

"yes sir" I mock saluted

"I hate growing up" James sighed, resting his head on my shoulder

"too bad Peter Pan isnt real" I agreed, resting my head on his cheek.

Authors Note:

Hi guys! This is the first chapter of Finding Yourself, I hope you like it! Leave a review to tell me what you think!


End file.
